Naruto: The Adventures of Team Seven
by KJBlaze
Summary: Follow the life of Team Seven as they, along with their allies, make their mark on the world. Good/Stronger Sasuke; Stronger Naruto; Stronger/Non-Fangirl Sakura Rated T for violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: The Massacre

Naruto: The Adventures of Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1: The Massacre

As the sun rose high in the sky, a six-year-old Sasuke Uchiha had just woken up. "Morning already?", he said groggily as he wiped the remaining sleepiness out of his eyes. After clumsily making his way out of bed and brushing his teeth, he heard his mother call, "Sasuke!" '"Time to come downstairs and eat breakfast." "You know your father doesn't like to wait." "Coming mom." replied Sasuke as he exited the bathroom.

On his way downstairs, Sasuke was greeted by his older brother, Itachi. "Good morning Sasuke.", said Itachi with a warm smile on his face. "Hey Itachi nii-san.", replied Sasuke, smiling back. Out of everyone in his family, Sasuke could honestly say that he was closest to Itachi. When ever Sasuke had a problem, Itachi was his go-to guy. Sasuke had the utmost trust in him. "Can you help me in my training today?" But, as expected, with his signature forehead-poke, Itachi said, I'm sorry Sasuke, but I'm busy today." "Forgive me." "You always do this Itachi nii-san." replied Sasuke with a pout on his face.

When the food was ready and the table was set, everyone began eating. "Sasuke", his father, Fugaku, stated. "I am very proud of you." "That **Fireball Jutsu** was superb. After hearing his father's praise, Sasuke couldn't help but form a massive grin on his face. 'Finally', Sasuke thought. 'Finally father is proud of me.' "Thank you, father!" replied Sasuke, still grinning madly.

Suddenly, Itachi stood up from his seat and stated," I have to go now. "The Hokage needs me to perform a mission." "Go ahead!", shouted Fugaku. "You already lost all of my respect!" "Fugaku!", yelled Mikoto, but Itachi was already gone. Handing Sasuke a little pocket money, Mikoto said," Why don't you go explore the village Sasuke." "Thanks mom!", yelled Sasuke as he ran out the house. "Mikoto, you spoil him too much.", remarked Fugaku. "He should be training, not going on adventures." "Relax Fugaku.", replied Mikoto in a sweet tone. "He's a little boy." "Plus, he deserves it for doing well in training." Little did they know however, that today would be their last day alive, along with the other member of the Uchiha clan, save for Sasuke.

**_Several Hours Later..._**

After a day of fun in the village, Sasuke returned to the Uchiha Compound. "Wow." said Sasuke to himself. "Its really quiet here." "Everyone must be asleep." As he approached his home, Sasuke noticed a metallic smell in the air. Upon opening the door to his house, he was greeted with the shock of his life. Laying right in front of him were his parents, dead. "No.", said Sasuke as tears ran down his eyes. "This can't be happening." Then he did the first thing that came to his mind. He ran. He ran like his life depended on it.

That is when he saw him. Itachi was right in front of him, in his ANBU uniform and a bloody sword in his hand. After putting two and two together, Sasuke came to a staggering conclusion. Itachi had done it. His brother was responsible for the death of his parents. "Why!?, yelled Sasuke as tears poured down his face. "Why would you do this!?" "I did it to test the extent of my powers.", replied Itachi, with a blank countenance. Then, Itachi did the unthinkable. He put Sasuke in a genjutsu, allowing him to witness the massacre in his mind. Due to the sheer gruesomeness, Sasuke blacked out. As Itachi neared the end of the Compound, he turned around to see Sasuke, kunai in hand and Sharingan ablaze, following him. With one tomoe in each eye, he lunged at Itachi with the power of someone well over the age of six. Itachi blocked the attack, although Sasuke was able to scratch his headband. Then, just like before, Sasuke passed out. Itachi then left the Compound, not before shedding a tear.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Bond?

Naruto: The Adventures of Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Before I continue, I would like to properly introduce my first story, 'Naruto: The Adventures of Sasuke Uchiha'. I was inspired to write this story by the thought of a less douchey Sasuke, since I really like the idea of his character. This story will be very different from the canon storyline. This includes, but isn't limited to; Characters, Jutsus, Powers/Abilities, Match-Ups, etc. I've also changed the rating to "T", since I'm not very good at writing lemons. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter, as your feedback is very much appreciated. I would also like to give a special thanks to Burn Shadow, my first follower and the first to favorite my story.**

**Now, I will list the age of the main characters at this point in the story:**

**Sasuke: 6**

**Naruto: 6**

**The rest of the Leaf's soon to be Genin: 8**

**Itachi: 16**

**Kakashi: 30**

**Hiruzen: 75**

**I hope you all enjoy, follow, favorite, and review! :)**

Chapter 2: A New Bond?

On the dirty streets of the Leaf roamed a little boy with glistening blond hair. He was on the run, as he had just escaped the orphanage for the hundredth time this month. Well, who could blame him? The 'caregivers' there were real bitches to him.

'Why does everyone hate me?' thought Naruto sadly as he felt the villagers' cold glares peer into his soul. 'What did I ever do to them?'

Tears threatened to burst from Naruto's eyes, but he quickly wiped his eyes and promised to remain strong. He knew very well that crying wasn't going to give him the strength he needed to reach his goal.

While preparing to pull off one of his signature pranks, Naruto had heard the villagers talk about a man that was respected by everyone inside of the village. This man was the Hokage, the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village. Ever since that day, Naruto had aspired to become Hokage. This dream is what allowed him to persevere through the hate he received from the villagers.

"I swear on my life", declared Naruto loudly, "I will become Hokage!"

"Shut the hell up, Fox Demon!" yelled an angry old man. "Why don't you just do all of us a favor and disappear!"

Naruto, deciding he'd had enough of the man's foolish rambling, ran up to him and kicked him right in the nuts.

"Shut it, ya old geezer!" yelled Naruto as he ran away from the man, whom he left rubbing his crotch. As he was not paying attention, Naruto ran right into a group of thugs.

"Ow!" yelled one of them. "What the hell!?" He then turned around in order to meet his attacker, and a sadistic smile came to his face. "Look who we have here boys." said the man whom Naruto assumed to be the leader. "The Demon of the Leaf."

"Why don't we teach this brat a lesson Raiko?" suggested another. "Ya know, for bumping into us and shit."

"I think that that was the first idea of yours that I've ever agreed with." said Raiko as he cracked his knuckles.

Naruto flinched and backed away, afraid for his life. All of the other villagers watched the pitiful scene with bright smiles on their faces, ecstatic that the 'Demon' was getting what he deserved.

"Please!" begged Naruto. "Please don't hurt me." Naruto hated every second of begging for his life, but he saw no other option. It made him feel weak; it disgusted him.

"I would, but it looks like the people want a show." remarked Raiko with a smug grin on his face as he pointed towards the villagers cheering him on. "And," he added, "I'd hate to disappoint." He then reared his fist back, ready to beat the living shit out of Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact, but it never came. He slowly them, and the sight in front of him was definitely surprising. A group of five ANBU shinobi had positioned themselves in a defensive formation around him, with the one in the front catching Raiko's fist.

"If try to attack him again," threatened a Dog-Masked Anbu, "I'll crack these knuckles of yours myself, permanently."

"W-were just p-playing." stuttered Raiko, scared shitless. "C-c'mon guys, lets g-go." He and his gang then fled the area, definitely not wanting to engage in a fight with such elite ninja.

"Thank you." said Naruto, grateful that they had helped thwart the men trying to attack him. What puzzled him, however, was 'Why?'. As far as he was concerned, everyone hated him. He wasn't wanted around here.

"Don't thank us." said another Anbu. "The Hokage wants to see you."

'The Hokage wants to see me!?' thought a shocked Naruto. Why would someone of such high caliber want to see him? The lowly Fox Demon? 'The old hags probably ratted me out and told him about me leaving the orphanage all the time.' Naruto concluded. 'He'll just wants to punish me.'

"Follow us." commanded the same Dog-Masked Anbu that had blocked Raiko's punch.

**_At The Hokage Tower…_**

"Excuse me Lord Third." stated an Anbu member humbly. "We have found Naruto."

"Good work." complimented the Hokage "You are all dismissed." Just like that, they had all disappeared. "Hello, Naruto-kun." said Lord Third with a smile on his face. "I'm the Third Hokage, Hiruzen." "Do you know why I called you here Naruto-kun?"

"Is it because I ran away from the orphanage?" answered Naruto, looking at his feet in embarrassment. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed a little boy with jet-black hair and a sad look on his face. It was a look Naruto knew all too well. The boy was lonely just like he was. There was a deep desire in Naruto to befriend the boy, but the current situation he was in now was kind of preventing that.

"Yes." said Hiruzen, a little shocked that the little boy was able to decipher the meaning of this meeting. 'He's very clever, just like his father.' he thought to himself.

"The only reason I escaped was because they were real mean to me!" defended Naruto as he interrupted Hiruzen's train of thought.

"Relax Naruto, I'm on your side." assured Hiruzen. "I know that the workers there mistreat you, so I've decided to give you your own apartment."

"Really!" beamed Naruto. "Thank you Jiji-san!" Hiruzen chuckled, amused by at the boy's enthusiasm.

"However," continued Hiruzen, "there is a catch." "You will have to share your roommate with a certain someone."

**_{Flashback…}_**

_Hiruzen was finishing up his paperwork, which he considered to be the worst part of being Hokage. Oh, he hated paperwork with a passion. All of a sudden, three Anbu burst in into his office, with a little boy in hand. _

_"__Lord Third,'' one said, with a panicked voice "the Uchiha Clan has been massacred!"_

_'__Dammit Danzo' Hiruzen mused in his mind. "Are there any survivors?!"_

_"__Yes." replied one. "This little boy, we've identified him as Sasuke Uchiha."_

_'__I should've known Itachi wouldn't be able to kill his little brother.' thought Hiruzen with a sad smile on his face. "Bring the boy to the hospital and request immediate medical attention!"_

_"__Yes sir!" stated another as the all departed. _

**_The next day…_**

_News of the Uchiha Massacre had spread like wildfire. The villagers demanded answers, and somehow, information had leaked that the murderer was none other than the infamous Uchiha prodigy, Itachi Uchiha. _

_"__Hokage-sama," begged said Uchiha with tears in his eyes, "please protect Sasuke from Danzo."_

_"__You have my word Itachi." said Hiruzen with his signature calming smile. "I'll also provide you an entrance into the village, in order to keep watch of Sasuke-kun."_

_"__Thank you, Hokage-sama." replied a relieved Itachi. His brother would be safe and live long enough to avenge the Uchiha Clan and rebuild it from the ground-up. But some acting needed to be done on their part._

_"__I also would like for you to not reveal the truth to Sasuke." requested Itachi with a serious expression on his face._

_"__Oh, and why is that Itachi?" questioned the Third. _

_"__He needs to avenge the Uchiha Clan for what I've done." replied Itachi. "The acts I've committed are unforgivable." _

_"__And you're sure this is the route you want to take?" asked Hiruzen, wanting to Itachi to be sure with his plan, since after this there is no turning back. Itachi would be branded a criminal, a traitor, by the village._

_"__I'm certain." assured Itachi. "This is the only option."_

_"__I will honor my promise." said Hiruzen. "You are dismissed."_

**_At the hospital…_**

_"__Hello Lord Third." greeted the receptionist. "What brings you here today?"_

_"__I'm here to visit Sasuke Uchiha." answered Hiruzen. "Can you point me to his room?"_

_"__He's in Room 21." responded the woman after looking at this list of admissions into the hospital._

_"__Thank you." replied the Third as he hurried away to meet Sasuke. He needed to comfort the boy after what had happened the previous day._

**_With Sasuke…_**

_Once he had made it to Sasuke's room, he knocked on the door, requesting entrance. _

_"__Who is it?" replied a voice which seemed to belong from a nurse inside the room._

_"__A visitor." answered the Third. The nurse opened the door and quickly fell to her knees. _

_"__It is an honor to see you Hokage-sama." humbly replied the nurse as Hiruzen entered the room._

_"__I would like to talk to Sasuke-kun in private, if you don't mind." requested the Third._

_"__Oh, not at all." responded the woman as she left. "He's in the bathroom and will be out soon."_

_A minute later, Sasuke appeared from the bathroom, fresh out of the shower. "Who are you?" asked Sasuke with a saddened look on his face._

_'__He's still shaken up.' observed Hiruzen. "I'm Hiruzen, the Third Hokage." answered the Hokage, smiling. "I need to tell you something, so come me."_

_"__Ok." replied Sasuke, as he and the Third left the hospital and headed for the Hokage Tower._

**_{End of Flashback...}_**

"Sasuke," called Hiruzen calmly, "this is the boy you will be saying with."

Naruto, not knowing what else to do, introduced himself to Sasuke. "I'm Naruto!" said Naruto as he stuck out his fist as a welcoming. "Friends?"

Sasuke looked at the boy. He felt that he and himself were very similar and felt a strange feeling of brotherhood with this stranger who had asked to be his friend. Without hesitation, Sasuke fist-bumped the boy.

"Friends!" beamed Sasuke with a grin on his face.

'That went along much better than I thought it would' thought Hiruzen with a smile on his face. "Now," he began, "how about I show you boys your new home?"

"Thanks Jiji-san!" they said in union as they prepared to leave.

'These boys are something else' thought Hiruzen as he and the boys left the Hokage Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed the 2nd chapter of Naruto: The Adventures of Sasuke Uchiha. If you have any suggestions, leave a review and let your voice be heard.<strong>


End file.
